Sexual Harassment
by tlw13
Summary: Rumors are going around the precinct about Andy McNally, causing some problems for her in the work place. She decides to take action, but will she get hurt in the process? S/A T/J
1. It all started with

A.N.: Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or any of its characters. Enjoy and review! And please read the note at the end. I figure if you like the story enough, you'd take the time to read a note at the end instead of the beginning. If you are reading this note, thanks!

* * *

Luke had taken my breaking up with him very well.

That should have been my first clue. No cop that confident in his looks, skills, and charm would accept a rookie breaking up with him so well. But since the only reason I had gone out with him in the first place was because he looked like one of the supposed "good guys" that I'd heard so much about, I hadn't considered this turn of events.

What events am I talking about?

I'd been getting leers from every detective that's passed my desk today. At first I thought they were checking me out because they thought Luke and I were still together and wanted to see if their fellow detective had made a "hot catch." Not a good one, a hot one. If they were being protective of him, they would be trying to start a conversation with me, not undressing me with their eyes.

That should have been clue number two. But I'm a rookie, so I haven't attained the ability to trust my gut yet. I'm not used to trusting anything. My training officer would be disappointed. Sam and his gut are better friends than him and Detective Barber.

That should have been clue number three. I'm comfortable calling my training officer by his first name, and everyone at the precinct knew it. It happened over time, more time than necessary, but I did leave him shirtless and sexually frustrated that night a month ago. You might wonder why it took me so long to break up with Luke after that night. I would have done it immediately, if he hadn't been so busy with the serial killer case.

Anyways, turns out, being friends with my attractive, male T.O. did not sit well with Luke. It sat so badly that he decided to spread some rumors about Sam and me. And a handful of other men. So now, here I am in my current position in Boyko's office, trying to file a sexual harassment complaint. "Trying" being the key word, since Boyko isn't sure whether to believe my story after hearing some of the rumors. Why am I filing a complaint, you ask? Because a certain Detective Jones wouldn't take his hands off my ass even after telling him that, no, Luke wasn't telling the truth when he told his fellow detectives that I was a fan of role-playing and being dominated. Of course, with my luck, Jones had about 50 pounds of muscle on me, leaving me with fighting dirty. I won.

But getting Jones off my back, literally, didn't help me in this case. I guess I should have waited for him to give me some bruises before taking him down. I suggested this to Boyko. He didn't appreciate the sarcasm. We ended up "compromising." I filled out the form, but he would wait to file it until I was "sure" that it hadn't been a simple mixed signals problem. I've always believed in double-checking the facts, but this was bullshit. If this was going to be a guys precinct with women just taking up space in it, then they better get ready for this woman to settle in deep. Andy McNally doesn't take things sitting down. She makes a grand entrance.

And brings back up.

* * *

Traci Nash was pissed. Actually, she was more than pissed. As a single mother, her maternal instincts were stronger than most women. As a female cop, they were above and beyond the norm. That was why she headed straight for Detective Barber when she stepped into the Black Penny. Her shift had just finished when her best friend, Andy, had pulled her aside. She told her what was going on with Luke, Officer Jones, and Boyko. Traci couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well she could, since she never believed men to be very trustworthy, but she had started to believe in one man recently. She had even let him meet Leo for the first time on Saturday. They had really hit it off. Who knew that the zoo could be so exciting? Or that Jerry knew so much about monkeys? Leo loved to see monkeys swinging with their tails from tree to tree. He was also a good judge of character, which was why she was calmly asking Jerry to come outside for a moment, instead of slapping him in front of Swarek and the bar in general. Besides, Andy didn't want Swarek to know what had happened. She didn't want him to feel guilty for being her friend, or doing something drastic that made Boyko even more suspicious of their friendship. Luckily for Andy, few would be willing to risk being the bearer of that news to Swarek.

"Traci, what's wrong? Is Leo o.k?"

He got a couple brownie points for asking the second question. Not that she let him know that.

"How could you not give Andy, or me for that matter, a warning?"

"Warning? About what?"

He looked genuinely confused, as well as concerned.

"Don't you hang out with your fellow detectives?"

"Not really. Most of them are pretty pretentious or married to their work. Don't get me wrong, they are good cops, but we don't really share anything but the occasional small talk. I prefer Sammy and Olli's company."

She believed him. Now what? Tell him what was going on and risk him telling Swarek?

"What's going on, Trac? And what does it have to do with the others? Considering you mentioned Andy, I'm assuming that Luke is involved somehow?"

Perfect opening.

"What are your thoughts on Luke?"

"I rarely think about him. He's a solid detective. He's pretty much immune to what we have to see and deal with every day. In my opinion, he's a little too immune. Having some feelings about the victims can give that extra push to work harder, you know? Then again, he's a workaholic already. We've never talked about anything not related to work."

"I doubt you'd enjoy talking to him if you did. I can't tell you exactly what's going on, but I want you to do me a favor."

"Name it."

"Keep a close, but cautious eye on your fellow detectives. They seem to have decided to keep you out of the loop. For now, just observe them. Try not to react to what you hear. And most importantly, don't tell Swarek!"

"I don't like keeping secrets from my close friends."

"And I really like that about you. He'll find out when the time is right. Finding out early could hurt his and Andy's careers."

He considered his girlfriend for a moment, then nodded his head. She responded by giving him a smile, followed by a soft, but deep kiss in thanks.

"Now that that conversation is over with, would you mind giving me a ride somewhere," she asked in a playful tone. He smirked in reply. He knew that Leo's grandmother was taking Leo out for a special grandmother/grandson dinner and movie night.

"Your wish is my command."

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

* * *

**A.N. Please let me know which you prefer:**

**Short chapters that are updated quickly.**

**Long chapters that take more time to update.**

FYI, this chapter is what I consider long. Thanks for your input. I want to make this story as enjoyable as possible.


	2. Heads up

Detective Jerry Barber did not like the feeling caused by spying on his coworkers. He had a lot of respect for most of them. They were all good at their jobs. But he respected Traci more, and she sounded really angry, yet concerned, when talking to him yesterday. He hoped whatever was going on was just a misunderstanding, but by noon he had no hope left for that theory. He had decided to change his morning routine and have his coffee and cinnamon roll in the detectives small kitchen, instead of at his desk. He got there early and grabbed the farthest seat from the door, hoping not to be noticed in the dark corner he sat down in.

His plan worked, unfortunately.

He heard ever word Jones and the others had to say about McNally. At first he thought they were just commenting on how attractive she was. There wasn't anything wrong with stating the truth. But things went downhill from there, hitting rock bottom when Jones detailed his attempt at "dominating the rookie." He almost broke his promise to Traci and confronted him, but he didn't get farther than shoving away his coffee before Detective Jameson spoke up. Jet Jameson was well known throughout the precinct as a ladies' man. And that was putting it nicely. Jerry had heard some rumors over the past year since Jet had joined the 15th. He never lasted long at one precinct because none of the female officers were willing to work with him for long. Those rumors were strong enough for Jerry to watch out for him, especially when he was anywhere near Traci. No captain wanted bad press, especially not stories that focused on gendered issues, so he was shuffled onto another division every couple years.

So when he started describing how he planned to get Andy McNally tied to his bed and begging for him, he knew the precinct was in for some trouble. From what he'd seen and heard about McNally, she wouldn't keep this quiet. Which is how it should be. Jerry couldn't stand men who disrespected women, especially those whose job was to serve and protect. He was surprised Jones hadn't been fired yet, or at least called into Boyko's office. He needed to talk to Traci, but that meant showing the others that he was in the room. He wasn't sure if letting them know was the best plan. What if they laid low for a couple weeks then struck again when her defenses were down? Then again, Jameson wasn't the type to back down; he loved challenges. But some of the others didn't, so why not discourage some of them while making Jameson so interested that he makes a stupid mistake in his eagerness? Decision made, he stood up and made for the exit, giving the now silent others a quick nod.

"Detectives."

Then he went in search of Traci. He felt Sam should get a warning to be extra watchful of his rookie.

* * *

Andy's Tuesday started off a lot better than she expected. The few detectives that had passed her so far that morning had given her a quick once over, but then passed her without making a comment or gesture. She wondered if she owed that to Jones or Jerry. If the former had told the others exactly what she did to get away from him, then their new cautiousness made sense. No man wanted a kick to the crotch. If it wasn't him, then Jerry must be scarier than she first thought. Then again, to deal with Traci and her protective instincts for both herself and her son took balls of steel. Either way, she appreciated the change from the day before.

"McNally."

Turning to her T.O., she gave him a small smile in hello. His calm appearance meant he wasn't aware of what had gone down yesterday. Thank God. She had been worried that Jerry was too strong of a believer in the bro code to not give Sam a heads up.

Little did she know that he had just received a heads up from his best friend. His morning had been almost as normal as usual. Since yesterday, he had been receiving a few weird looks. Some of his coworkers seemed to be walking passed him quicker than usual, and others gave him a smirk or head nod. He hadn't really thought much about the changes, assuming that it had something to do with catching the escaped convict last week. But Jerry had come to him a half-hour ago and burst his bubble. Actually, he had just slightly deflated it. He wouldn't tell him exactly what was going on, but his gut was twisting, a really bad sign. His gut didn't react so strongly unless something really bad was going on. Then again, anything involving Andy McNally made him react strongly. And it wasn't only his gut that did the reacting.

"Sir."

His face showed slight surprise and dislike by her use of the word. Andy had decided to try to make their friendship more professional at work. By the look that had passed briefly on his face, Sam did not appreciate it.

He didn't.

Andy hadn't called him sir in quite a while. She had moved on to his last name, and now his first. To him this meant that things were a lot worse than Jerry had hinted at. But all he had said was to watch his rookies' back. Considering Jerry knew Sam already took that duty very seriously, the advice meant she would need support in the near future. But what kind? Physical? Emotional? Professional? Sam had no clue, and Jerry wouldn't budge. Sam had even tried using the bro code, but Jerry said he had given Traci his word. Sam did not appreciate having information about Andy kept from him, so he had responded with a rude remark about Jerry and Traci's sex life. Before he could apologize for being an ass, Jerry raised his hand to stop him. He mentioned having meet Leo on Saturday and going for a fun day at the zoo with him and Traci. Sam understood the undertones of that revelation. One, his relationship with Traci was about more than just sex. And two, keep it together and don't insult the single mother who I am in a serious relationship with. Understanding that Sam felt helpless to protect Andy without more information gave Sam a get-out-of-this-conversation-without-getting-punched-free-card, but that was it.

So now here he was pretending not to know that something was wrong with his friend and rookie. Picking up the keys to the car, he pulled out her chair and said,

"Let's get going. There are lives to be saved, waiting just for us."

It was going to be a long shift.

* * *

A.N. I decided writing Andy in first person was too hard, so third person it is. I haven't decided what I'm going to do about the chapter lengths yet, but I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!


	3. Family Secrets

In a surprising turn of events, the shift went by a lot faster than Sam had predicted. He guessed time passed quickly when trying to get information from a stubborn woman, without letting her know that that was his objective. He had to spend so much time thinking carefully about how he should word his comments and questions, that opportunities to get her to open up about what was bothering her ended before he could get her to talk.

Then they had to respond to a residential B & E, which ended up with the perp being the woman of the house's ex-fling. Her husband, teenage daughter, and young son did not take it well. Of course, it hit Andy especially hard to see another family destroyed by a cheating mother, so their conversation for the rest of the shift ended up being talk about their families. At least now he knew her family wasn't the issue - at least not the one at hand. She definitely had a lot of troubling stories to tell about her past and present home life, but she tried to stay clear of those as much as possible and concentrate on the fun stories. For example, learning how to pick a lock at twelve. That story led him to telling some personal stories as well, mostly pertaining to his petty criminal of a father and naïve mother. She was willing to open up, which almost never happened, so he felt returning the favor would make her feel more comfortable with him. Gain him more of her trust.

"My parents' divorce was the best thing to happen to my mom. She was able to find a good man, my stepfather."

"My parents' divorce was great for my mom, too. It allowed her to marry the father of her second daughter. Her first one, in my mother's opinion."

That sounded ominous. As far as he knew, she was biologically related to her mother, not adopted or from a prior relationship of her father's.

"What do you mean?"

"When she left for good, she told my dad that I was his daughter through and through, so it was "obviously" best if he kept me. She even kept in touch with my –"

Her face went blank. They had stumbled upon a topic kept in her vault of secrets. That wasn't going to stop him from dying out of curiosity, though; he wanted to learn everything that pertained to his rookie. Unfortunately, until she was no longer his rookie, he had to stick to non-sexual information. _It'll be worth it._

"With your…?" Sam prodded gently.

She clenched her fist and shook her head. Sam knew pressing her would get him nowhere, so he kept driving in silence, hoping she would fill it with her words. By the end of their shift, she hadn't opened up about what she had been about to say. They had changed their discussion to frivolous and light-hearted information, using the game twenty questions to help keep things interesting, while not sharing deep, dark secrets.

Exiting the squad car three hours later, Sam was about to close the car door when a hand came out and stopped his arm from moving. Looking at the beautiful, but sorrowful face attached to said hand, he barely made out her words before she left to do paperwork.

"I was talking about the man in the picture."

Not moving, he tried to figure out exactly what she meant, with no luck. Right before finishing his beer later that night, he flashed back to Andy in the woman's locker room. Her locker door had multiple pictures taped to it, but the one at the very top stood out the most. He had asked about it months ago, and she had quickly told him where he could stick it. _I guess times are changing, slowly but surely._

The next morning, Sam headed out for the precinct in a pretty good mood. Yesterday had ended a lot better than it began, and he was hopeful that today would be as promising.

His hope was dashed as soon as he saw Andy.


	4. The Confrontation

_Yesterday Afternoon…_

Andy walked away from Sam feeling less burdened than she had been in four months. Everyone carried the weight of various memories or secrets with them at all times. Some people held a lot fewer than others, but no one could say he or she was free from any burdens. For Andy, most of the weight had been dumped on her without thought to how it would affect her. But some of the weight she chose to carry, and she did so with pride. She had never had a problem with keeping secrets. At least not in the ability to do so; in some cases, she didn't want to keep a secret, but did so anyways. Usually, it was to protect the feelings of the person involved.

During her shift with Sam, Andy had almost accidently revealed a confidence for the first time. She had broken promises before if she felt it was in the person's best interest, but she had never revealed a secret without having a damn good reason to. _So what reason could you possible have to tell Sam about him? His eyes hypnotized you into doing it? _Opening her locker, Andy's eyed zoomed into the man standing in the top picture. He looked to be a few years older than her, as well as a few inches taller, with light brown, shaggy hair and hazel eyes. He was well built, showing evidence of daily trips to the gym, and had a slightly darker skin tone than Andy. All in all, he was a very handsome man whose secretive smile hinted at a close relationship with whomever had taken the photo. _I won't slip up again._ Changing out of her uniform, she slid on a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a dark purple tank top, as well as her black sandals. Putting away what she didn't need, she closed her locker and headed out of the locker room, ready to go home and decompress from the intense day.

An hour later, she was still stuck at The Black Penny, nursing the same Pepsi from when she was forced into the bar by her fellow friends and rookies. She wouldn't have had a problem saying no to one or two of them, but Chris, Dov, and Traci had all ganged up on her at once. Luckily for her, she knew that Dov was well on his way to drunk, which meant that he wouldn't notice her leaving early. Chris had moved onto the other side of the bar, and was immersed in a heavy-looking conversation with Gail. And finally, Traci sat next to her, sipping her drink and talking about the case she had just helped Detective Barber with. It was an interesting case, so Andy hadn't fought too hard to get away, but she was patiently waiting for Jerry to enter to bar so she could begin to put her exit strategy into play. Ten minutes later and her best friend was happily standing at the bar with Jerry and Shaw, giving Andy the opportunity to leave in peace.

Putting down her drink, Andy started making her way to the back exit. There was less of a chance of getting caught that way. She was halfway there when a large body moved right in front of her path. Looking up in annoyance, her expression quickly closed off when she realized who had gotten in her way.

Detective Jet Jameson.

Standing at 6'2" and weighing around 205 pounds, Jameson had a lot going for him in the looks department. Tall, blonde haired, and green eyed, he never lacked in female company. He actually resembled Luke in many ways; one of these was something she had just recently noticed in Luke: he was swarmy. It wasn't an obvious trait - Luke had hidden it very well - but as the daughter of a cop, she had learned young how to tell if a man gave off bad vibes. And Detective Jameson, he reeked of bad vibes. This wasn't always a turn off for her, she liked the occasionally bad boy, but he was on a whole other level from the guys she had risked dating in high school and college.

"Excuse me. I'm running late."

She hoped having previous plans would deter him from trying to start up a conversation. Before she could walk all away around him, he grabbed her arm, firmly but not painfully, and stopped her.

"Aw, don't worry about it Andy, or should I call you Andrea? I'm not hurt that you took so long to get over to me. I saw how enthused Nash was when talking to you, and you seemed to enjoy the conversation. But now I'd like to be the one who stimulates you." A pause. "Intellectually, of course."

"It's McNally. And of course that's how you meant it. But I can't stay here any longer. My father is expecting me to bring him dinner."

Andy wanted to knee him in the balls since he first starting speaking, and punch him in the stomach after the "stimulating" comment. The look in his eyes went directly against his assertion that he only wanted to talk. But since he was a detective at the precinct she had just started working at a few months ago, she knew violence wasn't the answer. Sarcasm didn't seem like a good plan either, so she decided to bring up her father, hoping that would discourage him from bothering her. Because her dad was a retired cop or a disgraced retired cop, she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was for him to find another woman to practice his sleaziness on.

"You're such a good little daughter. Do you do whatever he orders you to do? Because I really like that in a woman. I also like…"

The words and descriptions that followed should never be thought, let alone said aloud, but she couldn't leave without causing a scene. Deciding to take a risk, _no surprise there_, she pretended to be interested in what he was saying, and led him through the back entrance into the alley behind the bar. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, he stopped his disgusting monologue.

"Why don't we head back to my place and put our handcuffs to good use?"

Leaning towards her, he tried to kiss her lips while simultaneously going for her thigh and waist. Acting quickly, she darted to the left and sprinted towards the end of the alley, yelling "stay away from me, or you'll regret it" while doing so. Even though she hated backing down from a fight, she knew a physical confrontation with a guy as big as he was would not be easily won. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, she wasn't fast enough to escape his last words to her.

"You're the one who's going to regret not following my orders, Andrea. I'll be seeing you very soon."

She took those last parting words to heart. Locking the door behind her, she walked into her living room and starting constructing her Plan B. She hoped he would give up, but found that scenario unlikely. She had been taught by the best, though. If Jameson got what he wanted, then she was going to make sure that he got more than he bargained for.

No one messes with Andy.


	5. Talking & Taking

Back to the Present…

Walking over to Andy, Sam gently grabbed her arm and led her to the supply room. Andy went with him quietly, not sure how she should answer his coming questions. She knew she looked like crap, but she'd never been one of those women who miraculously looked amazing after a sleepless night. But her looks were the least of her worries at the moment. Keeping Sam calm and not too suspicious, yet aware that she might need some back up in the near future, was the key to this conversation.

"What's wrong Andy? And don't say 'nothing you need to worry about, Sam.'"

"Alright. How about, 'it's something I'm trying to take care of myself, but I appreciate your concern, Sam'"?

"Well I'm glad you're not trying to hide that there's something wrong anymore, but I want to help you. Remember what I told you after the home invasion a couple months ago? You have to have your partner's back. You're not only my rookie partner, either. You know that. So let me in."

Andy looked at the concern and exasperation written clearly on his face and almost caved. She didn't want him to think she was not telling him what was wrong because she didn't trust him. The exact opposite was true. He was an important part of her Plan B. She wasn't telling him the situation now because she knew he would over react. She had no doubt about that after he beat up Luke during the retraining exercise, and she and Sam had gotten even closer since then. So telling him the truth was out of the question at the moment, but she didn't want him to feel like lack of trust was the issue.

"Sam, I promise you, me not trusting you is not what is going on here. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm just trying to protect you. And me, in a sense. I don't want you to do something rash and hurt your reputation and career, as well as mine."

"You are more important to me than my reputation, without question. As for my career, I'm pretty well appreciated by everyone at the precinct. If what you tell me causes me to change that, then that's on me, not you. As for you career and rep, I don't want to harm them, especially not after what happened to your father. But, Andy, your wellbeing is more important to me, and I'm not going to apologize for that."

Andy couldn't keep her emotions from showing on her face. Sam wouldn't judge her. And considering what she could see in his eyes, he was feeling a rush of emotions as well. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing tightly. Sam tensed for a second before wrapping her up in his strong arms as well. They stayed in that position for a full minute before Andy stepped back, reluctantly.

"I can't tell you more right now, but if the moment comes, know that I will go to you for back up. I know that you will keep me _**safe, when it's the right time**_."

With that, she gave his arm a quick squeeze in emphasis before picking up an extra set of handcuffs and walking out the door. Sam took a couple deep breaths. He had hoped that the conversation would turn out differently, but at least he knew she didn't feel like he wasn't trustworthy. He wished, for what seemed like the tenth time, that he hadn't lost control of his temper during the retraining exercise. It seemed like he was still paying for it, but that was all on him. She wasn't to blame for lacking faith that he could keep it together if she told him something that pissed him off. He felt like that was a subtle clue. One not as obvious as the word "safe." He didn't want to wait for the supposed "right time", but he didn't want to break her trust in him. She knew why he had gotten so angry on retraining day, even if they didn't discuss his jealousy in full detail. No words needed to be spoken between them on that front. They had two more months, then they could "discuss" it as much as they wanted.

Grabbing a set of handcuffs from the storage box as a cover, he left the supply room and went to his desk. Andy had been partnered with Shaw today, unfortunately. He had needed someone who could relate to female teenage runaways, and Andy was the rookie who fit the need the best. Peck didn't seem to get along with anyone but grown men, and Nash, while having experience with a teenage pregnancy, hadn't had to face leaving her supportive parents. Andy, though, she had been abandoned by her mother and raised by an alcoholic father. Two big reasons to run away. He wasn't sure if she ever had, but having the reasons was enough. Sam knew she was a great guess speaker for the community support program, but now he couldn't stop worrying about her safety while away from him.

He had reason to worry.

* * *

Andy had been enjoying her time with the members of the youth program. She thought she would feel uncomfortable talking about her childhood in front of Officer Shaw, but he had a fatherly aura about him that she couldn't ignore. She could see why he was the senior officer chosen to work with these girls once a month. After the first month, she had moved passed her awkwardness and gotten to know the nine members of the group. Shaw worked well with the younger teens, since they hadn't become jaded enough to have no respect for male authority. She, on the other hand, worked with the older teens. They had been very guarded against her presence at first, but she had slowly been melting the ice between them. The four girls had been in the program for over a year, so they were all pretty close friends, bonding over shared scars, whether emotional or physical. Andy was slowly gaining respect from three of the girls, but Shannon was the one she had the closest relationship with. Shannon Callow had a similar story to Andy, with the exception of her parents' roles being flipped. Her dad had left when she was twelve, and her mother had soon started showing signs of an addiction to sleeping pills. She was sixteen now, but had the maturity of someone much older. Having a single mom who slept when she wasn't working made her gain maturity fast. Her mother made sure she had a roof over her head and food on the table, but true affection was something she hadn't really felt in a long time. Her mom tried to bond with her on occasion, but Shannon had learned that being left to herself completely hurt less that only a handful of happy moments with her mom. It was easier to keep a steady life of feeling neglected, than to feel loved one moment, and forgotten the next.

Everyone had been talking for a few hours when the bell was used that signaled lunchtime had arrived. Since Andy was the rookie cop, she had the task of going to the lunch cart across the street and picking up the delivery with the sandwiches and drinks. If Shaw had been warned that Andy was having some trouble, he would have gladly taken the job. But he didn't know, so he watched her go out the door without concern.

Shannon had decided the now was the perfect time to have a private word with Andrea. The girls were the only ones allowed to call her that. Well, almost. Even Officer Shaw wasn't allowed to call her by her first name. Shannon smiled while heading to her cubby right next to the exit door. She had made Andrea a sketch of her puppy, Dexter. Since she didn't have enough time to take care of a dog herself, Shannon decided to give her a sketch of a dog instead. Pulling out the paper from her sketchbook carefully, she opened the door to wait for Andrea to come back. Looking across the street, she saw Andrea talking with a tall blonde man. He was really cute, but Shannon didn't like the look on his face when he looked at Andrea. She started walking towards them. She had made it to the crosswalk, but had to stop because of traffic. She caught Andrea's eye. Her eyes widened, then she shook her head slightly. The guy next to her noticed, though, and he looked right at Shannon.

Before Jameson could stop her, Andy yelled out to Shannon.

"Tell Sam to stay safe!"

She knew the girl was her best chance. She and Shaw did not carry their guns while with the girls. Jameson didn't have the same handicap. She had never been happier to see so much traffic; she knew Jameson wouldn't risk trying to take the girl as well, but he might be angry enough to try to shoot her if the cars weren't blocking the way. She was right, Jameson didn't bother with Shannon; instead, he pushed Andy at gunpoint towards his truck and sped away.

_Time for Plan B._


	6. The Note

Shannon ran back into the classroom as fast as she could. She didn't know who Sam was, but she figured Officer Shaw probably would. She still couldn't believe that a man with a gun had taken Andrea away. Why would someone want to take her? Entering the room, she rushed over to Officer Shaw and explained what she had seen. When she told him a blonde man had taken Andrea away, he looked more annoyed than concerned. Once she told him about the gun, his face finally showed the amount of concern and fear that she was feeling.

"Did McNally say anything or make any signs?"

Officer Oliver Shaw couldn't believe that Andy McNally had been kidnapped. Couldn't the poor girl catch a break? She had been through more in four months than most cops dealt with in years. When Miss Callow had told him his temporary rookie had been taken away by a tall, blonde man, he had assumed the she was sneaking off with Callaghan for a quick rendezvous. Hearing about the gun drastically changed things. _Sammy is going to kill me_.

"She said, 'tell Sam to stay safe.'"

Shaw's eyebrows hit his hairline. He couldn't believe Sam hadn't warned him that his rookie was in trouble. Considering how close they were, there was no way that Sam didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Cutting the group meeting short, he radioed in the kidnapping of an officer, then raced to his squad car. Back up would come to look at where Andy had been taken; he needed to get McNally's message to Sam and hope he didn't kill him for losing his rookie.

* * *

Sam had been antsy all day and couldn't figure out why. His shift had been cut short because he was way behind in paperwork. Sitting at his desk for three hours straight might explain some of his jitters, but the bad feeling in his gut didn't mesh with that idea. Hearing Shaw radio in a kidnapped officer ruined his day instantly. He knew the moment he heard Olli's scared voice that something horrible had happened to Andy. The only consolation was the fact that she had been taken, not killed outright. That meant whoever had her wanted her for something other than death – or at least something more than it. Not wanting to think what the something more could be, he got up and headed for the War Room. The War Room was pretty much a room filled with magnetic marker boards and computers. It was where most of the brainstorming went on when something big had occurred. A kidnapped officer definitely qualified.

Boyko, Jerry, Williams, and Nash all entered the room. Boyko looked more out of sorts than Sam had ever seen him. Jerry was looking back and forth between him and Traci with a worried frown on his face. Williams was efficiently setting up the boards with the few facts they had so far. Boyko dispatched a handful of cops to look into where Andy had been taken. Until Shaw got back, all they could do was put out a report of a blonde man taking an officer, adding in a picture of McNally to help those on the lookout.

By the time Shaw got back, the War Room was filled with tension. Sam had remembered Andy's hint about the safe before Shaw had returned and had gone to look into his hunch. Jerry had called Callaghan and asked him to get back to the Barn; he had been at a crime scene all morning, so there was no chance that he was the kidnapper. That didn't mean he had nothing to do with it, though. Sam had returned to the room right when Traci and Jerry were explaining what they knew about Andy and Luke breaking up and the rumors Callaghan had spread to get back at her. Jerry also described what he had overheard in the break room. Boyko seemed to be getting paler and paler with each word, but Sam couldn't get passed the waves of rage that flowed over him when he heard the details of what had been going on.

He hadn't even considered that Callaghan could be such an asshole, which was stupid of him. He had guessed that Callaghan was involved, but he thought it had more to do with him being married to his work and emotionally hurting her than him spreading rumors about her that caused her to be harassed by some detectives. It completely made sense why she kept this from him. She knew how he felt about their relationship; of course she was worried that he would do something drastic. If he had, a lot of questions would have been asked about how strong his feelings were for his rookie, and whether or not a sexual relationship was taking place. He could have ruined their careers with that kind of slander, but all he could think about was how he could have helped her if he had been more level headed about her relationship from the start.

But 'what ifs' weren't important now. Finding Andy and bringing her home safe was the task at hand. Looking down at the note in his hands, he took a deep breath before tearing the tape that kept it closed. He had found the letter in the small safe he kept in his locker. He had given Andy the combination a few weeks ago, after she had forgotten to take off an expensive ring the night before. He knew Andy would never abuse the privilege of knowing his combination, so he had told her she was free to use his safe whenever it was necessary. He had never before been so happy that a woman had asked him to keep a piece of jewelry safe for her. Opening the letter, he was surprised to see how short it was. He had assumed that she would take the time to explain what was worrying her. _Idiot. Since when does Andy talk about her feelings in detail? _

**Sam,**

**If you are reading this, then Plan B must go into affect. Traci can explain what's been going on. Hope you're not angry that I didn't tell you myself, but I'm sure you can figure out why. As for how you can help now, I want you to call this number and say the following words exactly how I wrote them.**

** 372-751-3126**

**You: I need to buy a flower.**

**Reply: What's the verdict?**

**You: A Sunflower.**

**If the person on the other end does not reply exactly how I wrote it, pretend you called the wrong number, then try again later. I trust this person with my life, Sam. Please do the same. I'll see you soon. I have faith that you'll find me, so you have to as well. **

**-Your Rookie**

**P.S. No one messes with Andy.**

Rereading the letter twice, Sam pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

A.N. Hello everyone. I just moved back up to my college campus, which is why I haven't updated in a couple days. I'll be pretty busy for a while, but I do plan on finishing this in a timely manner. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review.


	7. The Big Reveal

Sam Swarek did not like to go into a situation blind. He preferred to at least have a rough plan as to how a situation should or shouldn't go. Calling someone he didn't know to tell him or her a cryptic message was far from an ideal plan, but he had nothing else to go with. Opening his cell phone, Sam dialed the phone number in Andy's note.

"Hello."

A male voice. Sam decided jealousy was not an acceptable emotional response at the moment. He would deal with the fact that Andy McNally, the woman who trusted no one, trusted this man with her life, later.

"I need to buy a flower."

There was a brief pause in which Sam could hear the man on the other side of the line take a deep breath.

"What's the verdict?"

"A Sunflower."

Sam was glad to hear that the right person answered the phone, but his curiosity and worry soon overrode any thought of being pleasant to this unknown man.

"What happened to Andrea?"

Sam guessed he wasn't the only one who had decided to not make nice with the person on the other side of the line. Being pleasant was overrated anyways.

"It's a long story. Who are you?"

"If it's a long story, then I guess I'll have to hear it in person. So again, who are you? And where are you?"

Sam figured now wasn't the time to have a pissing contest. Finding his rookie quickly was the most important goal.

"Officer Sam Swarek at the 15th Precinct."

"You work with Andy then. Are you her training officer?"

"Yes. Now since I've answered three of your questions, why don't you answer one of mine? Who are you?"

"My name is Drew Torrez. I'm heading over to your station right now. I'll be there in ten minutes. You better have all the information I need on the situation when I get there."

All Sam could hear was the dial tone. This Torrez character had hung up on him before he could get a word in edgewise. He'd be more pissed, but he realized this guy being so short with him meant that Andy meant a lot to him. The only question was, why?

* * *

Meanwhile…

Andy couldn't believe where Jameson had taken her. It was smart of him to stay clear of the first places everyone would think to look for him, but a connection could be made between him and this place if one looked at the whole picture. She hoped that wouldn't take the others too long. Looking sideways at her handcuffed wrists, Andy knew it would take a while to get herself free. She was good, but not that good. Jameson had mentioned doing a bit of shopping, but she didn't know how much time he would be out. At least the bed was comfortable.

* * *

Sam was experiencing déjà vu. The man who had just entered through the front doors gave him the feeling that he knew this guy from somewhere. He knew it was Torrez by the look on his face. A heavy frown marred his tanned face, his brown eyes gleaming with anger, black hair hanging over his forehead in disarray. The concern was well hidden, but Sam could see it as well, in the tension around the man's broad shoulders. Walking up to him when he reached the War Room, Sam stuck out his hand for a handshake.

He got a fist to the jaw instead.

Sam had decided that he had had enough of this guy's attitude. Time to show him who was leading this case. Andy was his rookie, therefore his to find and protect.

Before he could return a swing of his own, Jerry put a restraining hand on his arm and Shaw stepped forward.

"I'm going to assume you're Drew Torrez. Would you like to explain why you just hit a cop in front of a whole room filled with cops?"

Torrez continued to look at Sam with his dark gaze.

"You are her training officer. Your job is to keep you rookie, Andrea, safe. Why the hell didn't you do your job? She deserves better than an incompetent T.O."

Before Sam or Shaw could reply to that accusation, Traci stepped forward.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why Andy wanted you here, but since you are here, why don't you concentrate on helping us instead of starting fights with very competent police officers. Punching Swarek isn't going to get us any closer to finding my best friend, and she's going to want him there when we find her. I wouldn't want to be the one facing her when she finds out who gave her partner that giant ass bruise on his face.

"You must be Traci Nash."

Traci took a step back and raised her eyebrows. She had never met this guy before, yet he had known her name after she said only two sentences. Who was this guy? And why did he look familiar? She looked at Jerry, wondering what Andy had gotten herself into.

Jerry decided to enter himself into this bizarre conversation. Considering Andy McNally was at the center of the situation, he should have known things would take a strange turn. He had been one of her teachers at the academy, and while she was an amazing student, she always seemed to find herself in atrocious situations. On the bright side, she had always come out of them relatively unscathed. He hoped the same could be said after this.

Handing over the note Andy had written to Sam, Jerry addressed the mysterious man in the room.

"She wrote this for Sam to find. It cryptic from beginning to end, all the way down to her referring to herself in third person. We know the situation she is referring to is her break up with Detective Luke Callaghan, and the subsequent rumors that followed. Some of the detectives decided to try their hand at getting Andy to go out with them. She ended up making a sexual harassment complaint, but one detective enjoys challenges, especially those relating to women. We believe he is the one who took her at gunpoint from her teen program meeting. Sam found this note, which led us to you. So why don't you help us out here and tell us why she thought you could help."

Reading the note, the stranger gave Sam a quick, assessing look, before nodding his head. He looked over at Boyko, who had been silent so far.

"First off, once we get Andrea back, the two of us will be speaking about why her official complaint did not have any repercussions for these detectives that would have hindered this guy's actions."

He turned back to Jerry.

"Second, her note is cryptic because my job necessitates discretion from those I'm close to. She was just following procedure."

Looking over at Sam, he continued.

"As for her referring to herself in third person, that's actually a message for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you my name was Drew Torrez. Technically, it's Andrew Torrez. I used to be referred to as Andy."

"Used to?"

"My mother didn't like the nickname Drea, so she decided to change my nickname to Drew and made Andrea the new Andy. But Andrea decided to keep calling me Andy, so I kept calling her by her full first name."

Everyone was confused.

"Why would your mother decide what nickname McNally would have?"

Andrew Torrez smirked.

"Because my mother is Andrea's mother, too. I'm your rookie's big brother."

* * *

A.N. Dun dun dunn. Who guessed correctly? Hope you enjoyed the big reveal. Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	8. The Story

A stunned silence followed Drew's announcement. None of them had known that Andy had a brother, not even Traci. At the moment, she was trying to recall any mention Andy might have made about having a sibling, but she couldn't think of any.

"I've been best friends with Andy for almost three years and she never mentioned having an older brother. And considering that Tommy McNally used to be a cop at this precinct, some of the cops here would know about you."

"I said we had the same mother, not the same father. I was born a couple years before Tom and Audrey got married. I stayed with my dad when they split, since he had enough money to win custody of me and my mother had a few brush-ins with the law under her belt. She still saw me on weekends, but even when she married Andrea's dad, only she came to see me and take me out. Tom never had a problem with me, but Audrey liked to keep her past separate from her present. She did it again when she left Tom for another man; only she left Andrea in the dust. We hadn't been that close growing up, but I did see her occasionally when she came with our mother to visit me. We started having phone conversations when she turned ten, so by the time Audrey left when Andrea was fourteen, we were pretty close. Tom let me come over and visit with her a few times a week, so when I went away to train for my job, we stayed close by calling each other like we did when we were younger."

Everyone was trying to absorb all the new information he was giving them about Andy, but Sam felt that finding her as quickly as possible was more important than uncovering her secrets. He felt she would tell him what she wanted him to know when the time was right for her. She had already started opening up a couple days ago when she mentioned-

"You look a lot different now than in the picture Andy has of you in her locker."

Traci gasped.

Drew turned from looking at Traci back to Sam.

"I'm impressed, Swarek. Most people who have met me a few times still have trouble recognizing me when they see me in one of my get-ups. As for why I look so different, I was on a case until I took your call."

"Case?" Boyko questioned, wondering if this man was the reason Officer McNally surpassed the other rookie's in many of their tasks.

"Yes, case. I've been undercover since a week before Andrea became a rookie. I wouldn't have taken the job, but I had worked with the suspect before, so it was only logical that I'd take on the case. Andrea understood, but I'm wishing I hadn't taken it now. It looks like she could have used some brotherly advice."

"I'm assuming your job is the reason Andy thought you could be of so much help?"

"Of course. I consult with the Internal Affairs division of various law enforcement agencies. If you're a big enough risk, then my clients want to be very sure that you are caught red handed."

"So you're a glorified snitch?" Leave it to Shaw to put it bluntly.

"Sure, you can call it that. When I told Andrea what my job entailed, she just laughed and told me, 'leave it to you to stick it to the man while working for it.'"

Shaw was impressed by Torres, but didn't feel the need to let everybody know it.

Traci was still stunned that Andy had a big brother she never knew about.

Jerry realized Sam was in for it when he finally made a move on Andy.

Boyko realized that he was screwed when McNally was found.

And Sam, Sam decided to make his judgment when he saw exactly what Andrew Torres can do.

With that, they got to work.

* * *

Miles away…

Andy wondered how much longer Jameson would stay away. She knew he was trying to psych her out, trying to make her panic and not think clearly. He didn't know that she had trained with the best though, and didn't scare easily. Weirdly enough, she was also thanking her mother at the moment. Without her genetics, she most likely wouldn't have had her secret weapon at her disposal. If Luke was involved, she was glad she had never showed him just how flexible she was. His loss, and Jameson's too. Sam though, Sam would be a different story. Hearing heavy footsteps approach the door, she made her move. He wasn't going to know what hit him.

* * *

A.N. Sorry this took so long and is so short. I have 51 required readings books for this semester, so I'm sure you can figure out why this took so long. I promise I will finish this story, but the updates will be farther apart than before. I hope you keep

R&R.


	9. Research

The War Room was buzzing with activity, as all the officers working McNally's case went to and from the various computers and fax machines, putting together all they could about Jameson's life. Torrez's connections were coming through in spades, giving them tons of paperwork to sift through in order to find where Jameson might have taken Andy after kidnapping her. Traci and Jerry were working together to find all the known places of residence, then mapping them on one of the white boards. Boyko and Shaw were putting together a list of all Jameson's closest friends, and checking to see if they had any property that was empty for a long portion of time. Sam and Drew had taken all the other info, trying to find anything significant in his life that might lead them to Andy. It was amazing how much information was at the disposal of multiple law enforcement agencies.

Sam was impressed that Andy's brother had managed to call in so many favors in such a short time period. The fact that everyone was so willing to help when they had no stake in the outcome of the case spoke volumes about how trustworthy and loyal Drew could be. Then again, all Sam needed to know was that Andy trusted him. After looking through all the files for three hours, the teams of two decided to hit the streets. Traci and Jerry had lucked out, since Jameson had rarely moved in the past fifteen years and only owned one vacation cabin only a few hours out of the city. Boyko and Shaw had quickly seen how few friends Jameson had, not surprising considering what kind of man he turned out to be when off the job. There were only a few places for them to check as well, so they headed out to do some quick sweeps of the locations. Sam and Drew had stayed behind to continue looking through the guy's life, hoping to catch a small detail that could pan out into more. There wasn't much talking going on between them, until Drew decided Sam could handle some multitasking.

"So Swarek, tell me, how often are you assigned to my little sister?"

Sam looked over quickly, but Drew was still looking through the files. He wished Drew would stop bringing up the fact that Andy was his _little_ sister. It made him feel old.

"Almost every shift, though Boyko changes it up every once in a while, to give us a chance to work with the other rookies or training officers. The plan is for a switch to be made at the six-month mark, giving the rookies a chance to see how different officers do the job. McNally will most likely be paired with Noelle, since she and I are two very different types of cops."

It worried Sam that he wouldn't have her back as often in a couple months when the switch occurred, but he knew it would make it easier for them to start something a bit more personal than a T.O./Rookie relationship. It was against the rules to be with your T.O., and he would no longer be the main one for her. If she was ready to go public with a relationship between them, then Boyko would most likely just not let Sam be her T.O. on the rare days that she wasn't with Noelle.

"So then the two of you have gotten along together from the start? I know Andy can be quite a handful."

Sam tried hard not to think of how much of a "handful" Andy could be. He doubted Drew would appreciate Sam's mind going straight to the gutter.

"Yeah, she's definitely a handful. I realized that the first time we met, when she took me down while I was undercover as a drug dealer."

Drew looked up in surprise. Andrea's letter gave him the suspicion that there was more going on between them than a T.O./Rookie relationship. She wasn't one to trust easily, or at all for that matter, yet she had left the note for Swarek to find, and Sam had recognized him from the photo pretty quickly. It made Drew wonder how often he was in the women's locker room with his sister, and what exactly went on there. But they'd get to that later. He wanted to get a feel for this man that seemed to be an important part of Andrea's life now.

"She blew your cover and then was paired with you? Boyko must really hate you. "

"Nah, it wasn't really her fault. I was still covered when she arrested me. Jerry was the one who screwed up by not realizing I was in handcuffs for a reason. His greeting was a bit to friendly for a detective saying hello to a drug dealer. And Boyko likes me just fine. We were short on training officers, and I didn't have a partner."

"Do you think you'll have one once the training is over? Since you and Andrea are put together so often?"

Sam didn't know what to say. Though he would love to have someone he trusted so much to have his back, officers in a romantic relationship couldn't be permanent partners.

"That's Boyko's call, not mine."

Drew snorted. He knew when he was getting the run around, and Swarek was definitely tiptoeing around the truth. He decided to put a bit more pressure on him. He hadn't been able to look out for Andrea's best interest until now, so he had to make up for lost time.

"So how about this boyfriend, Luke Callan? Let me guess, he's the bad-boy type, a bit dangerous or mysterious? Andrea always goes for the wrong guy."

Sam clenched his jaw. Luke was pretty much the opposite of the type Drew just described. He fit that description a hell of a lot more than Callaghan did, which didn't make sense. If that was Andy's type, then why go for Luke? He remembered there almost kiss in the parking lot. She had been attracted to him from the beginning, and it was definitely mutual. And while it made sense that she wouldn't want to break such a big rule in her first week on the job, it didn't explain why she would go for the total opposite of him just a few weeks later. He'd have to ask her about it later, when it could be considered his business to know.

"Ex-boyfriend, and no he's not the bad boy type. The Golden Boy would be a better description of Callaghan, though obviously he's not as golden as previously thought. Spreading rumors about how McNally is in bed is not "good boy" material."

Sam realized a bit too late that Drew would not appreciate being reminded about what kind of rumors were being spread about his sister. Finding out she's a supposed freak in bed isn't something a big brother would ever want to know. What Sam didn't realize was exactly how close Andy and her brother are. Their sex lives weren't considered a taboo topic; they teased each other all the time since they both had such a definite type that they went for.

"You're right about that. Respect is important in any relationship, which means keeping your sex life under wraps."

Why did Sam feel as if he was being warned about his sex life?

"And anyways, he was definitely lying about Andrea."

Not it was Sam's turn to look up in shock.

"How the hell would you know that?"

"My sister and I talk about more than the job. Plus, she always dates the bad boys, remember? When she was in high school and college that usually meant they hurt her in some way. Those instances made her even more wary about intimacy, including sex. I don't need her to tell me about her sex life to know she's not a "freak" in bed. She wouldn't trust a guy enough to let go in that way."

That was definitely some food for thought for Sam. He flashed back to that night again. Andy hadn't seemed inhibited at all. At least not until the lights had come back on.

"Swarek," Drew said sharply. Sam looked back up at Drew and knew that he had found something important.

"What'd you find? And call me Sam."

"You said the ex's name is Luke Callaghan?"

"Yep."

"This is a file stating that Jameson's parents had a foster child in their care for six months when he was 16. The kid's name was Luke Callaghan."

Sam was shocked. He had no idea that Callaghan had been in the foster care system. It made him wonder just how many secrets he had. But that wasn't important now. Callaghan and Jameson's knew each other at teens, which meant they were most likely friends now. Oliver and Boyko hadn't checked out the other members of the force, which meant they hadn't searched if Callaghan had any extra property. But Sam didn't have to search; he remembered too well that he had a fishing cabin, and knew exactly which lake it was on. He wondered if Callaghan had told Jameson about his trip there with Andy over a month ago. It was the last romantic thing they did together, before Callaghan had been called on for a big case.

"Callaghan has a fishing cabin. I know where it is."

Drew stood up.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

A.N. Hope all of you are still interested in this story. I think this is my longest chapter to date. Please R&R.


	10. The Ride

The ride to Callaghan's fishing cabin was two hours long. Sam and Drew headed out immediately after calling the other pairs of cops and letting them know what was going on. The others were finishing up their searches just in case Sam and Drew were wrong, before beginning their trips to the cabin as well, as back up. Nash was relegated as the one to hold down the fort at the Barn, just in case they received a call from Jameson or Andy.

They were an hour into the trip when Drew decided to level with Sam. So far they had kept to funny stories about Andy's past and accounts of some of the situations she had gotten into as a rookie. Sam wasn't surprised to hear that Andy was an athlete in high school, but he was shocked when Drew mentioned her ability on the guitar. Then Drew explained she learned from one of her "bad boy" boyfriends. That made more sense than Andy being in the school band. Sam made a mental note to take out his electric guitar from the hall closet, and place it on its stand in the living room, where a visitor could just happen to see it and pick it up to play, or to ask him to perform. He knew of one visitor he'd love to perform for.

But getting back to the present. Drew had heard enough horror stories of Andrea's days on the job to give him quite a few nightmares. He couldn't believe he'd missed so much in such a short amount of time. Yes, the rookie year was supposed to be hectic, but not to anywhere near the extent that it was going for his sister. But even hearing about all the shit she had gotten herself into, he knew that Sam was still keeping a lot from him. Hearing about her life on the job was interesting, but now he wanted to hear more about her personal life. He figured half way through this trip was the perfect compromise to make with Sam, though Swarek wasn't aware that Drew had been taking it easy on him just until they reached the halfway point.

"Sam, I appreciate all you've told me about Andrea's experience as a cop so far. But, I want to know more about how she's been doing outside of the job too. Tell me about this Luke character. How'd that happen?"

Sam looked over at Drew, realizing that the terms of the conversation had just changed drastically. He knew that Drew was just going to lead up to his relationship with Andy, so he decided to cut him off before he could really get started.

"Look. I know what it's like to have a sister you want to take care of. One who's been hurt by guys before, and isn't as strong as the façade she puts on. I have McNally's back whether I'm her T.O or not, partner or not. And if we become more than just colleagues and friends, then I'll take care of her even more. She'll tell you what she wants about Callaghan when we get her back. And you can ask her about us as well. You're not going to hear about me hurting her, and I don't plan for that to change in the future. Is that clear enough for you?"

Drew sat in silence, watching from the passenger seat as Sam stared straight ahead and drove the squad car around traffic. He had to give Sam a lot of credit. He laid his plans for him and his sister out on the table without giving any details. He respected a man who kept his private life, private. That didn't mean he wouldn't give Sam a brotherly warning.

"I hear you loud and clear. Now it's your turn to hear me. I might not physically be here for my sister all the time, but I'm always only a phone call away. Don't give my sister a reason to call me, other than to tell me how great her life's going."

"I plan on making sure she has no other reason to call you when it comes to me."

The rest of the ride was spent with them getting to know each other. Not surprisingly, they had a lot in common. Sam had been undercover enough times for them to have plenty of stories to compare. By the time they reached the block where Luke's cabin was, they realized that Andy didn't have to be their only joint point of interest. But now it was time to get back the most important woman in their lives. And if she was in bad shape, Jameson better pray that the back up teams got there sooner rather than later.

_

* * *

Inside the cabin…_

_Andy was out of breath and in more pain than she had planned to be in. Her escape plan had required more contortions of her body than it could take, so here she was with a dislocated shoulder. Luckily, that was her worst injury. Jameson was sprawled on the floor, out cold. She knew her yoga classes would come in handy. Now all she needed was for someone to pass by and hear her screams. She had managed to get her left hand out of the cuff before Jameson had returned. Her left thumb is double jointed, which gave her the edge she needed to get out of the first pair of handcuffs. She didn't use this trick on their first night as rookies, wanting to keep it as a secret advantage, just in case. She tried not to think too hard about how cynical she was for thinking there would be a time when she would be in handcuffs. It had come in handy in the end. She had pretended that both her hands were still tied to the post, waiting until Jameson had gotten near enough to the bed, before swinging around and delivering the hardest kick possible to his head. Luckily for her, the bed was a canopy. The blow had spun him backwards, right into one of the bedposts at the foot of the bed. Unluckily, swinging around so quickly to strike before he realized what was happening caused so much momentum that she landed on the floor on the side of the bed. Her right arm protested the movement, since it was tied so much higher than floor level. She had been trying to get out of the other handcuff since then. Unfortunately, she didn't have any hairpins or other sharp objects to use as a pick, and Jameson's body was too far from the head of the bed for her to reach. All that was left to do was wait until somebody came or he woke up. She was hoping for the first scenario. Examining the handcuff tying her right wrist to the bedpost for the dozenth time, she was about to try to reach his body again when she heard someone walking lightly on the gravel outside. Taking a deep breath she yelled as loud as she could…_

Sam was heading towards the front door while Drew went around back. There was no way Jameson was going to leave the cabin without being taken down. Sam was waiting the required time needed for Drew to get into place before they made their move. But he forgot all about protocol when he heard a woman, his woman, yell from inside.

"SOMEONE, HELP!"

Forgetting why he needed to wait, he kicked down the door to the cabin, gun raised.

* * *

I can't believe it's been almost a month. Classes have been kicking my ass, but I promise that this story will be finished. There isn't much left to go. Enjoy!


	11. The Rescue

Two sirens were ringing in tandem through the one lane leading to Loch Lake and the vacation homes surrounding it. Nash and Barber were leading the way, with Shaw and Williams close behind. Tracie couldn't believe that Jameson was stupid enough to take Andy to Luke's place. Who uses another cop's home as the perfect place to kidnap someone, especially someone who had been there before and would know how to get help or get back if she were to escape? Plus, a neighbor could recognize her when he forced her into the house. Since Andy hadn't made contact with anyway, it was unlikely that the latter had happened. But Andy could take care of herself. Tracie kept repeating that thought over and over again. Unfortunately, some darker thoughts got through every once in a while as well. She turned to her boyfriend, who was driving the squad car.

"How much longer?"

Jerry glanced over and saw the worry stamped across Traci's features.

"Five minutes, tops. I'm sure Drew and Sam have everything under control and will call any second now to let us now. Andy's going to be ok."

"What if he did something to her before Swarek takes him into custody? Andy's already been through too much in her life. Forget that, in this year alone."

"Sammy will take good care of her. We all will, of course, but Sam especially. He's had to deal with traumatized women before, so even in a worse case scenario, she'll be alright in time. But, I don't think it will get to that. I remember Andy's moves at the academy. She can take down men twice her weight. There's a pretty big chance that Jameson will need more medical attention than Andy."

Tracie smiled softly. Jerry was right. Andy had been trained in self-defense since before she was a teenager. She had been at the top of their class when it came to taking down an opponent. Looking out the windshield, she noticed the sign for the neighborhood up ahead.

"The house is the ninth on the left side, once we turn right into the neighborhood. Hurry up, we're almost there."

Jerry put more pressure on the pedal. He wanted to get there just as fast as Tracie did. He didn't mention to her that he was worried Sammy would do something reckless, and Drew would just stand aside and let it happen.

* * *

Drew was quietly turning the corner of the house, heading towards the backdoor, when he heard his sister shout for help inside. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't terrified, so he was pretty confident that Jameson wasn't in the act of doing something to her. That didn't stop him from sprinting to the door, to hell with making noise. He knew Sam would go in without his backup as soon as he heard Andrea's voice. It was hard to think clearly when the woman you're in love with is screaming for help. Busting through the door, he took in his surroundings. The house was two stories, which allowed the bottom floor to be very open, since all the bedrooms were on the top story. To his right was an opening that lead to the kitchen, but he had entered into the dining room that was completely open to the living room in the front of the house. Spotting the staircase, he took the steps two at a time before heading to the open door to his left. He could hear Sam and Andy talking quietly. Entering slowly, just in case, he first noticed the giant bed in the center of the room. Andy was sitting on the bed, while Sam hovered over her and went about opening the handcuff attached to her right hand. Looking at Andy more closely, he noticed that she seemed to be favoring her left side, but no major marks marred her skin. As for Jameson, he was laying on the floor with his hands cuffed behind his back. He was unconscious, and looked like he'd been in that state for a while. Drew smiled.

"Let me guess. The asshole was already down before Swarek came to your rescue."

Andy looked up in surprise. She had been concentrating so hard on Sam that she hadn't even heard anyone come in. Sam had come barging in, gun raised, before spotting Jameson on the floor. Taking in her lack of clothing and hunched figure, his eyes had immediately turned darker, as if all the anger he was holding in were trying to escape through his eyes. Trying to lighten the tension in the room, she teased him.

"'Bout time you got here. I thought I'd have to kick his ass again before anyone arrived."

Sam looked into her eyes and forced himself to relax. She was joking around, which could mean one of two things. One, she was doing ok. Or two, she was hiding the fact that she wasn't ok for his benefit. Lowering his gun, he quickly handcuffed the detective, then moved to her side and took in her whole appearance. Catching a glint of light on the bed next to her, he noticed the handcuff wrapped around her bruised wrist. Reaching for his keys with one hand, he gently picked up her right hand and turned it so that the keyhole was revealed.

"I'm so sorry I took so long, Andy. It will never happen again."

He couldn't joke around with her right now. His mind and body were working overtime on all the adrenaline and fear that had been coursing through him for the past hours. Drew had made his presence known before Andy could answer. Her face lit up at the sound of her brother's voice. Sam had never seen that expression on her face, but he decided that he would make sure she had a chance to make it appear more often. The guy could go undercover all he wanted, as long as he made more visits than in the past six months. His girl deserved that and more. He could deal with the brotherly protective instincts.

Now that the handcuff had been opened, Andy stood up quickly and covered the rest of the space that was keeping her from Drew.

"Andy, I knew you'd come."

"Of course little sis, I had to make sure your department was up to the task of finding you. Was I right about who took down the piece of filth on the floor?"

Andy looked up into her brother's eyes and smiled for the first time in what seemed like days.

"Was there ever any doubt? I learned from the best."

Standing in her brother's arms, she heard their back up entering the house. She smiled to herself, knowing that her friends were there to get justice on her behalf no matter what it took. There was no hope for Jameson, who finally started to come around. Then again, he probably lucked out by being unconscious when her two favorite guys arrived.

_I wonder if he will realize that when he realizes that he's surrounded by some very pissed off cops._

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the second long wait. Hope it was worth it for you. There will most likely be an epilogue coming up soon. I have my Thanksgiving break coming up this week. Until next time...


	12. Epilogue

Two Months later…

The day they had been waiting anxiously for had finally arrived. Sam and Andy sat across from each other, both trying to hide the smiles that were trying to break out across their faces. Captain Best (Boyko had been removed after the whole sexual harassment fiasco) had just called a meeting for the T.O.s and rookies.

Reassignments were being made between all of the partners in order for the rookies to get new experiences with different officers under their belts. Traci had already been reassigned to Sam, but they were both waiting to hear where everyone else was moving before leaving for their shift. It went without saying that they hoped Andy was assigned to Traci's old T.O., Noelle. Swapping rookies was a somewhat uncommon occurrence, but Sam knew it would work out for the best. Oliver and Andy already had a good relationship going, while Noelle and Andy hadn't spent much time together on the job.

"And last, but certainly not least, McNally and Williams will be partnered together for the next six months. Now that that's settled, go out there and make the 15th proud."

Everyone started to head out to their squad cars with the exception of one former partnership. Sam and Andy continued to stare at each other as if no one else was in the room. The past two months had been the most easy-going of Andy's career, but nothing could beat this moment. She and Sam were finally free to pursue a more personal relationship.

Not that they weren't personally involved before. In fact, the whole division had been waiting for the day that Sam finally cracked and kissed with his rookie. As far as everyone knew, that had yet to happen. They were right; the partners had managed to keep their hands and lips to themselves, but not without stretching their self-control to the limit.

Standing up suddenly, Sam walked over to Andy and crouched down right in front of her. Andy only had to look down slightly, since she was still sitting in her seat. Smiling softly, she placed her left hand on Sam's left cheek. Sam, in turn, placed his hand over her's before bringing her right hand to his lips. Andy spoke softly.

"So…"

"How does it feel to no longer be my rookie?"

"Will you be insulted if I said I'm relieved?"

"Not if you feel that way for the same reason I do."

Andy smirked. Her brother had stayed with her for a few days after her kidnapping. They had caught each other up about their lives for the past few months and he had assured her that he wouldn't be upset if the next time he visited, she had some exciting news to tell him about her relationship status. She had been surprised until she heard him talking to Sam on the phone. She had been shocked at first, but she happily accepted the forming friendship between them. How could she not, when they were both such big parts of her life?

Sam decided that after so many months of talking, it was time to add some action into the equation. Drew and Sam had already placed all their cards on the table, and now it was time for his rookie and him to do the same.

"After we get back from our separate shifts, would you like to get some dinner?"

"At the Penny?"

"No. I was thinking something a bit more private. Away from the others, ya know?"

Andy's smile got bigger. She nodded emphatically. Sam gave a short nod back.

"It's a date."

And it was. The first of many.

A.N. I'm so sorry this took forever to put up. And I'm sorry it's so short. But at least it's finished, just like I promised. Hope you enjoyed the ride. I know I did.


End file.
